


3 Times Loki tried to seduce Tony and 1 time he succeeded

by orphan_account



Series: Frostiron Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki is getting a bit desperate, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony’s flirty, like seriously, loki is a little shit, stop interrupting date night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki is getting a bit desperate and when someone catches his eye, literally nothing will stop him from pursuing his goal. (Basically what the title says.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers (Background Relationship), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677529
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first one shot of my one shot series whoop.

Loki was laughing at another of Tony’s experiments gone wrong. So nothing new. Expect Tony bends down to pick up a screwdriver. Right nothing unusual, except Loki finds himself admiring Tony’s posterior and suddenly the room was to hot and suddenly his pants where to tight and suddenly… Well fuck. This was the part Loki realised he was hopelessly and completely in love with his best friend the one, the only: Tony Fucking Stark. Welp this was going to end in heartbreak.

But, Loki being Loki really wasn’t going to give up without a fight. He was fairly certain (hoping) that after one night with Tony he would be A-Ok no awkward boners to be seen, and so this commences the extensive plotting inside his head and oooh shit Tony’s getting up. And with that Loki disappears in a shimmer of green magic.

Tony looks around his lab. “Lokes?” And Jarvis helpfully chimes in “His energy signature disappeared about five seconds ago.” Tony sighed and got back to cleaning up the mass expanse of oil currently covering his whole workshop and “Oh for fucks sake not the Mark VII. Jarvis is there anything in here not covered in oil.?” Tony scooted around to look into Jarvis’ camera. “Yes sir, the area that was around Loki is spotless.”

“Fucking Bastard” Tony sighs while trying, in a vain attempt, to get oil out of his ear. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Attempt number 1 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok Loki Knew that Tony swung both ways. All he had to do was stage the perfect scene to get Tony into bed, and as he was an avenger he was comfortable enough to wear his teammates skins. So he had 5 attempts to seduce Tony into bed. Loki figured his safest bet was Natasha. She was beautiful and her face paired with her copper red hair could make someone drop dead, and in Loki’s case he was hoping that it would be Anthony. All he had to do was ensure she was out of the tower for the seduction to commence. Loki actually has a quite good relationship with Natasha so all he did was point her in the direction of a Russian meet-up group with some other Russians and Nat would obviously attend. So bam bing bong Tony might as well be already in his bed.

So now phase one of his plan was complete, all Loki had to do was seduce Tony. Easy right? Wrong and it went like this:

Loki showered and shifted into Natasha's form, right step one down he thought and went to find some suitably seductive underwear. Right red lingerie obtained. Then Loki went to his favourite tailors, still under his Natasha guise and requested a figure cutting black sleek dress and the tailors where all to happy to oblige. (Obviously said tailors are the same ones who supplied Loki with his ‘witch attire’ as Thor so lovingly dubbed it. Well jokes on Thor coz at least Loki didn’t look like he was wearing mother drapes. Harumph) Once the dress was acquired ‘Natasha’ got ready donning a diamond necklace and pearl earrings. Ok last step:  
Find and seduce Tony.

‘Natasha’ waltzed into Tony’s private apartment and made a B-line for the bar. Bingo target acquired. ‘Natasha’ stealthily made her way behind Tony and draped her arms over his shoulders.  
“How you doing Iron Man” Tony tensed under the touch but replied with a ‘Fine’.

Loki would not be defeated so easily.

‘Natasha’ climbed into Tony’s lap and started telling him about how ‘awful’ her day was. She flirted with him and he flirted back. The trickster was ecstatic he was making some progress! Well he was until Tony dropped the bomb on him.

“Look Tasha your really nice and all but I’m not into this and I’m tired, did you know Loki exploded oil all over my lab today, then had the cheek to teleport away like who does that?”

Despite feeling dejected ‘Natasha’ felt her lips curl up over her previous antics and she slinked away, defeated.

Loki waited till there where no cameras and dropped the illusion to his form and magicked his way into his private suite. This was his first chance blown. But Loki was nothing of not persistent and he was determined to get Anthony to fuck him at-least once.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Attempt number 2 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well his first attempt failed miserably but that wasn’t about to stop Loki from trying again. If Natasha didn’t work he figured Steve Rogers might. I mean have you seen that muscly hunk of a man. He was better than plain old Loki though. Anything was better than plain old Loki. But Loki wasn’t going to dwell on such matters, after all he had a man to seduce! 

Unbeknownst to everyone Steve was currently visiting Peggy so Loki really didn’t have to worry about Steve showing up half way through the seduction process. Loki shifted into Steve and tried to let the self riotousness surge throughout his being. He was practically vibrating with the need to discuss patriotism with at least someone. And the urge to tell the truth was practically seeping out of every pour. Loki slapped his cheeks. 

“Get it together I got a mans to seduce” Loki put his game face, and very tight pants on and went out to face the world.

‘Steve’ waltzed into Tony’s lab and got an appreciative glance from Tony and a wolf whistle. 

“Well hello tall blond and handsome what can I do for you today?”

‘Steve’ nervously shifted from foot to foot. “Well I’ve been wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a date with me?” Tony looked at ‘Steve’.

“Wait your serious?” ‘Steve’ nodded.

“Sorry capsicle but a blond muscle machine really isn’t my type.” At this point Loki was really wondering if Tony was un-seducible. It was really seeming likely. So once again Loki slinked away in defeat.

Loki teleported into his room and grabbed his list.

“That’s the captain and my idiotic brother both taken from my list in one fell swoop! Though to be honest I can’t imagine fucking Tony with that blond oafs face. Blehgh”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Attempt number 3 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok third times a charm. He wasn’t going to parade as the green rage monster as, him or no, it honestly terrified him. So that left. Clint….

He really could not for the life of him believe he was doing this. He was getting desperate sue him.

He took out Clints stolen phone and typed in the password (it really wasn’t hard to guess but Clint ‘Hawk4thew1n’. Really?) And told Tony to meet him in the training room for his archery lesson. Not wanting to seem desperate he arrived fashionably late. He cautiously approached the archery section of the training room and tried to scope out Tony. Tony was chilling by the wall when he came up to Clint and apologised because apparently Tony had a meeting.Loki thought this was most likely bullshit but Loki really didn’t blame him, because who in their right mind would ever want to willingly be around Clint??

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Tony’s POV -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tony knew he was a good looking guy, but being pursued by nearly all of the avengers was a tad much, even for him. Usually he wouldn’t mind taking someone as attractive as Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanov to bed, but he found his couldn’t and BAM. He was hit with a revelation. He was completely head over heels in love with his best alien buddy. The one the only Reindeer games. Loki really wasn’t bad looking so that helped and Tony absolutely adored his porcelain skin and how he slicked back his raven hair and… oh shit he really was a goner. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Attempt number 4 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

All of Loki’s plans had failed so far. And Loki was getting truly desperate when he just thought ‘Fuck it I’m going to seduce him as me.’

Loki slicked back his hair, put on his silk shirt and tight black pants and when to find the current object of his attention. Anthony Stark.

“Jarvis where is Anthony?”

“Tony is currently in his lab, would you like me to tell him you are looking for him?”

“No thanks Jarvis” And with that Loki was gone in a puff of smoke.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Loki reappeared in Tony’s lab. Tony looked up, probably to say a snarky comment, when he was shut up by Loki’s mouth firmly latched onto his. Tony pulled away from Loki, but before he could get a word in Loki started speed talking, as to not be interrupted.

“Look Anthony I know your not interested in me, but I may have fallen completely in love with you and I’m not exactly sure what to do, I just want you to let me have this, then I will be satisfied and we can forget this ever happened?” Tony started at Loki in shock. No way this was happening to him he was NOT this lucky. So in response Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and smashed his lips against Loki’s.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thor needed to find Tony, his little mobile contraption thing wasn’t working and it was really starting to annoy him. So he walked into Tony’s lab. The sight he saw was something he needed eye bleach for. Tony was firmly sheathed inside his little brother.

“MAN OF IRON YOU DARE DEFILE MY LITTLE PRECIOUS BROTHER!?!”


	2. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus chapter inspired by a comment, so thank you for that C:  
> (Suggestion by Escritora2Aliasfox)
> 
> Btw this is taking place about halfway through chapter one, about an hour or two after Loki shifts into Steve :D

Steve’s phone was vibrating across the table, and grating on Bucky’s nerves, Jesus he just wants to go on a date with his best guy what’s so wrong about that? Why does this god forsaken universe allow Steve’s phone to ring in the middle of date night! Bucky swears this better be life or fucking death because his libido was completely thrown out of the window.

“Buck I’m sorry I know how much you where looking forward to date night, but it’s from Tony so it might be avenger business, I swear I’ll make it up too you Bucky-Boo-Bear.” The glare sent at Steve following the nickname ‘Bucky-Boo-Bear’ would and probably could have killed a lesser man.

Steve picked up the phone and swiped to answer, he was immediately met with Tony’s confused voice emitting from his Stark phones speakers.

“So you wanna tell me why you where hitting on me earlier?” Bucky’s head snapped up, his attention dial probably somewhere in the thousands. He knew realistically that Stevie would never cheat on him but the lingering distrust of humans hydra planted in his mind was rearing it’s ugly head and filling his throat with the acidic taste of bile.

“You what?” Steve’s confused and somewhat frantic voice responded. He was cataloging every emotion running on Bucky’s face, panicking when he saw hurt and distress most prominently.

This was then followed by a “When?” Tony then proceeded to give them a time round about 4:30, Steve and Bucky both simultaneously let out a breath of relief.

“Well that’s kind of hard since Steve was pounding my shape into a mattress.” Bucky’s voice responded dryly, shortly followed by “but like, in a sexy way.”

“Jesus don’t spare any details robo-cop..”

“Haha sorry just messing with ya..” Tony’s weak voice said, then he proceeded to hang up.

“Welp that was weird as fuck.”

Steve raised a single patriotic eyebrow “agreed.”


End file.
